The Fox Umbrella's Luck
by starfireten
Summary: Got inspired by a Tumblr post. Hope you all enjoy it! Prompt: "It's pouring with rain and there's space under your umbrella au"
**The Fox Umbrella's Luck**

 _By Starfireten_

 **Hello everyone, yes it has been a while but I must admit high school for me has gotten in the way, especially with a research paper I had to do...for 6 months, and it was the death of me haha. Anyway I hope you do enjoy this, I got inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr!**

 **Prompt: "It's pouring with rain and there's space under your umbrella au"**

It was the time of year again, that rain began to continuously pour in Tokyo, Japan. During this time, a dark blue haired girl was leaving her high school, Konoha High to be specific, to head back to her house. She was carrying an orange umbrella that had foxes on it.

"Oh, Father will kill me if I am late once again…" She whispered, as rain continued to blow on her face. She stopped for a moment, to make sure she was heading the right way.

All of a sudden, she noticed that a body had chosen to stand beside her as the rain picked up. She looked above and noticed it was a certain blonde headed boy, and not just any blonde haired boy, but the boy who she had a crush on for years.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She questioned, with a huge blush on her face.

Naruto Uzumaki looked down at the girl, and smiled his usual foxlike grin. He decided to put his hand over hers, so he could carry the umbrella.

"Oh hey Hinata! It's pouring with rain and there was space under your umbrella, and since I didn't have one I thought I could share with you! Sorry I should have asked you first before I immediately came under here." He replied, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"O-Oh no it's a-alright, of course w-we can share." Hinata responded, with a small stutter.

Naruto smiled once again, and started to walk along with Hinata. The good thing was that they both had lived in the same neighborhood, ever since they were children. Hinata's heart was beating faster with each step she took; she could not believe that her crush was walking beside her in the rain, hand in hand! All of a sudden, Naruto came to a stop.

"Hey Hinata...are you okay you look a little red? Do you have a fever?!" He asked frantically as he placed his free hand on the top of her head.

"No, no I-I'm okay Naruto-kun" She replied, trying to calm down her blush.

"Okay, well let's hurry and get you on home then so you don't get sick." He answered, as they began to walk again.

After that little incident, the two just began to have small talk, and enjoyed the sound of the rain around them and the beauty of what it had brought.

When they had reached Hinata's house, they turned toward each other and smiled. Luckily, Hinata's heart started to beat normally and her blushing had gone down.

"Well this is when I gotta go to my house, thanks again for letting me walk under your umbrella with you Hinata!" He yelled, with a bright smile on his whiskered face.

Hinata giggled and replied, "N-Not so loud Naruto-kun and yo-you're welcome."

Naruto gave a small chuckle, and then let go of Hinata's hand so she could close her umbrella. He had a small blush that appeared on his cheeks, because he forgot he was holding her hand.

"Well, I'll see you later Hinata!" He said, as he gave her a hug. It only lasted a minute and then he started on his way to his own house.

Hinata blushed for what seem to be the fifth time that day. She walked inside of her house and immediately ran to her room.

"Hinata, where have you been and why was the boy with you?!" Hiashi, her father, asked with a gruff.

"He was just walking me home Father!" She replied, as she closed her bedroom door.

She leaned against the door frame and sank down to the floor. She placed a hand over heart and had the hugest smile on her cute, porcelain face.

"Good thing I had my umbrella today..." She whispered, as she glanced at her fox umbrella. Then, she turned to her window and watched the rain.

 **The End!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave a review or favorite on me or my stories! I wanted to thank all who reads this and I can't wait until I write another one! If you want to give me some prompts, just message me! :)**


End file.
